


You ornament the earth for me

by Nohoney



Series: Sehun's Advent Calendar [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Falling In Love, Ice Powers, King!Minseok, M/M, Orphan?Sehun, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nohoney/pseuds/Nohoney
Summary: The Frozen!AU nobody asked for: Starring Minseok as Elsa, Jongin as Anna getting married to Chanyeol as Kristoff and the appearance of a new unknown character by the name of Sehun.





	You ornament the earth for me

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you should have seen Frozen before to understand what's going on? Not too sure ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

“Just imagine, Minseok, in a few years’ time it might be yours and Sehun’s wedding you are decorating for!”

At the teasing remark of his younger brother, Minseok’s spreading layer of ice, supposed to show diamonds and crystals, forms a suspiciously heart-shaped pattern. Before he controls his emotions enough to cover the pattern up, Jongin starts giggling without restraint and slaps Minseok’s reachable arm several times.

“We just barely met, no need to talk about marriage yet. It’s not like we are in some kind of fairy tale. And you of all people should know better than to propose marriage right away”, Minseok softly elbows the younger in the rips, “or do I need to remind you of Hans?”

“Well, dearest brother, you just did. Thank you very much.”

Jongin pokes his tongue out at this brother and elbows right back. He doesn’t really mind the reminder, having easily overcome said man and the mistrust he sowed with the unquestioning support of his soon-to-be husband Chanyeol.

  
With spectacular timing, Chanyeol just walks into the grand hall where the wedding is supposed to be held and Minseok is busy decorating accordingly. Or trying to if not for the constant interruption from Jongin.

As the provider of the perfect winter wedding’s ornaments, Minseok thought he would be a bit more treasured. Not even waiting until Chanyeol reaches the brothers, he exclaims:

“I hope you are here to take your betrothed away! I don’t even mind him not being useful, just stop him from hindering my work.”

The last steps of the tall man are drowned out by his booming laughter that only stops when he presses a fleeting kiss on Jongin’s cheek and tucks him into his side.

“Let’s say I’m here to make an agreement: I take this pain in the neck away”, he doesn’t even flinch when said pain steps on his foot with full force, “and exchange it with another one.”

Minseok raises a questioning eyebrow all the while continuing his precise and delicate work of forming ice crystals.

“I don’t think it can get any worse”, Jongin’s exasperated pout gets ignored once more, “but who are we talking about?”

Forestalling Chanyeol’s answer, Jongin teases: “Isn’t it obvious? Your probably soon-to-be betrothed husband. And I dare say, Sehun is a worse pain in the neck than me.”

With an overdramatic eyeroll Minseok admits defeat. “God, just take this little pest away. All agreed.”

With a satisfied grin on his face the taller drags Jongin towards the imposing double wing door only to stop and turn around shortly before they exit.

“By the way, since I fetched this menace myself, you have to pick up yours personally as well.”

Feeling like he has gotten the short end of the stick, Minseok grits his teeth but doesn’t protest.

  
Minseok really has better stuff to do than to ornament his brother’s wedding hall or search half the castle for one intriguing boy – he is the regent for god’s sake, he has a kingdom to run.

At least he has a good idea where he might find Sehun. Over the last week, the younger decided that he wants to help out with the wedding as well, Chanyeol is his beloved foster brother after all. But his deed is supposed to be a surprise, so he has been hiding away in some dark corner of the castle for several days.

While the young king makes his way up the stairs to the highest tower, he smiles benignly. Chanyeol hadn’t been pestered by Sehun at all, rather it was his way of showing concern for the younger. He knows that if there are even any chances of his brother listening to anybody, it is Minseok and no one else.

Before he even reaches the last ten steps, Minseok knows that his guess was right, rosy flower petals fluttering towards him.

The other and at closer inspection the more significant reason why Sehun isn’t preparing in a more public place is that his gift is a secret as tightly kept as Minseok’s used to be. As a king, Minseok can afford the public’s knowledge of his power to control ice. It can even come in handy to garner respect and affection from the people.

As an orphaned boy of just 19 years raised and educated by trolls, Sehun has to fear an entirely different reaction if people were to know of his gift to control the wind. Even for his prepared gift, to scatter flower petals from the ceiling throughout the ceremony, they agreed to refer to Minseok’s skill if questions shall arise.

Minseok’s contemplation stops when he reaches the last step to the wide-open deck greeting the blue sky. He leans against the archway and observes the boy that had captivated him so thoroughly and buried into his heart so easily once Minseok had admitted his infatuation. Without thought he breaks into a loving smile.

It is a captivating sight, the delicate petals in different shades of rose and red dancing in gentle pirouettes around the tall, slender boy. He appears to be firmly anchored, at complete peace with himself, and yet like he could be blown away by softest gust of wind. But for now, the wind is simply ruffling his dark auburn hair, playing with his sheer white shirt, propelling around his willowy silhouette.

Since Sehun’s eyes are closed, long dark lashes casting shadows on his ivory skin, Minseok can take his time to appreciate every little detail about the beautiful picture before him. If Minseok could freeze not only water but time, this would be a moment that he wishes he could hold onto forever. Instead he lets it burn into his memories, the appearance of the stunning male making him doubt whether Sehun would dissolve into air if anybody dared to touch him.

  
In the next moment, two dark chocolate brown eyes blink open, their gaze directed right at Minseok, before they form into beautiful crescents adopting to the wide and hearty smile on this ethereal face. The petals’ dance becomes wilder, more passionate, reaching out to the smaller male.

“Minseok!”

A voice like soft peal of bells, velvety deep, a tone filled with warmth and appreciation. Minseok’s smile widens as he pushes off the wall and opens his arms. Just as soon his arms are full of gangly limps winding around him, cold hands sneaking underneath his jacket.

“Sehun-ah, how long have you been out here? Even if the sun is shining, it’s still December and cold outside.”

Although Minseok chides the younger softly, he wraps his arm around his thin waist protectively. The taller buries into the warmth hiding his face against Minseok’s strong neck. This time his voice comes out muffled and whiny.

“It’s still not good enough, Minseok. And I only have two days left. I will never have as much control as you do.”

“That’s not true and you know it. But if you think I’m so much better than you, why don’t you learn through watching for a bit, hm?”

His calming strokes along Sehun’s wide back are rewarded with a nod he can rather feel than see and an agreeing murmur.

“Let’s get you some hot chocolate on the way and then you can observe me finishing the ornaments.”

Minseok winds their fingers together and pulls Sehun along with the soft hold of his hand.

 

When they return to the hall, half-finished icy pattern across the walls, Sehun’s eyes sparkle with awe and he spins around several times trying to take in every little detail.

“I know that _this_ is for Yeol’s and Nini’s wedding but, Minseok, you, _you_ ornament the earth for me!”

The older laughs and catches Sehun’s hands back into a firm hold. His blue eyes bore into the soft brown of Sehun’s.

“For me, you are the only ornament on earth I need!”

Sehun pouts and leans forward to whisper: “That’s what I meant, too!”

Instead of answering - he knows that's what the younger meant - Minseok closes the short distance between them and soothes his secretly beloved Sehun with a gentle kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the series. I guess I used the prompt 'ornaments' quite liberal, if anything it brought me to the title (taken from the song 'Emmie' by Laura Nyro) which actually brought me the idea of a FrozenAU ＞ω＜ Like seriously, has there been no FrozenAU with Minseok so far?! Please point me to it if you know any!
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed the story, this is actually only a snippet of what I imagined and I'm considering coming back to this verse either throughout the series or in the long run but I'm not sure whether it's too complex. Thank you~!


End file.
